One and Only
by openyourheart12
Summary: They have their first fight since getting back together on a Wednesday.


I do not own or affiliate with Glee or Fox.

* * *

><p>They have their first fight since getting back together on a Wednesday.<p>

They're at Wal-Mart in the food section so Finn can stock up on gatorade and protein bars for football camp the following week. He's bent down, grabbing a case of red gatorade when he hears Rachel gasp. He looks up and sees Jesse standing at the other end of the isle with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovely couple." He makes his way towards where Rachel's standing with the cart and Finn immediately drops the case of gatorade he has in his hands and walks in front of Rachel defensively.

"What the hell are you still doing in Lima?" He asks angrily. He can feel Rachel pulling on his arm. "Finn, let's go," she whispers, but he doesn't break eye contact with Jesse.

"I opened a dance studio a few weeks ago. Didn't Rachel tell you? She helped me find a place to rent out and even scheduled some Glee clubs to get summer training before next season," he says, confusion written all over his face.

Finn turns to Rachel, whose grip had got seemingly tighter on his arm, and frowns. "No, she didn't."

She shakes her head frantically, pleading him with her eyes. "Finn, it's not what you-"

"I'll, uh, take this stuff up front and pay for it. Just, meet me in the truck," he says as he gently tears away from her grasp and avoids her eyes. He bends down to grab the case of gatorade and box of protein bars and walks away. Rachel looks at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he's gone before she gets the chance.

* * *

><p>Rachel stares after Finn's retreating figure, trying not to panic.<p>

"I'm sorry," she hears Jesse mumble behind her. "I thought he knew. I wouldn't have-"

She turns around and holds up her hand, signaling for him to stop. "No, it's my fault. I should have just told him. It was nice seeing you, Jesse, but I have to go." He nods his head as she walks around the corner, heading towards the front of the store.

She doesn't see Finn in any of the checkout lines, so she walks out, heading towards his truck. She can see him sitting in the driver's seat and before she opens the door, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever he was about to throw at her.

She opens the door and gets in, putting on her seatbelt and turns towards him.

"Finn, I-"

"Are you cheating on me with him?" He asks quietly, his voice breaking at the end.

She's taken aback and her eyes widen. "What? No! Finn, I was just helping him with his dance studio. He asked me if there were any places in Lima that were up for rent, so I found him one. I-I'm not cheating on you," she says, reaching for his hand, but he pulls it away and starts the truck.

He doesn't say anything as he backs out of the parking lot, driving towards her house. Her mind is going a mile a minute. Why isn't he saying anythat? Should she say something?

He pulls into her driveway and turns off the ignition, looking straight ahead.

"Finn, say something," she says, panic escaping her voice.

"You lied to me," he says after a few minutes.

"I-I didn't _lie_-"

"Well, you sure as hell didn't tell me the truth!" He yells, turning towards her. "How could you keep something like this from me? I thought we promised no more lying? That we would be totally honest with eachother?"

"Finn, I wasn't-"

"You weren't what? Sneaking around? Rachel, I can't-"

"If you would just let me explain," she says, pleading him.

"Explain what? That he's better for you? That you'd rather be with him than me?" He scoffs. "I think I'll pass."

It's quiet for a few moments.

She takes a deep breath. "I didn't go alone."

"What, you take Puckerman with you, too? One big, happy screw-over-Finn family, huh?"

She inhales sharply and can already feel the tears start to form. "No, actually," she whispers, grabbing her bag and yanking the door open. "I brought Kurt."

She can hear him sigh. "Rach, I'm sorry-"

She just slams the door in his face, making her way into the house and up to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>He hits the steering wheel so hard his hand gets bruised.<p>

_Damnit_.

He peels out of her driveway and floors it home, cursing her and himself the entire way. He pulls into his parking spot and gets out, walking up the front steps. He shoves open the door and slams it shut

"Woah, what's got you so angry? Trouble in paradise?" He hears Kurt ask, walking down the stairs.

"Fuck off," he grumbles, shoving past him. He opens his bedroom door with a bang and flops down, face first, onto his bed. He hears Kurt's footsteps behind him and groans. "Leave me alone, dude. This is partially your fault."

Kurt sits down on Finn's bed. "My fault? What the hell did I do?"

Finn sits up and glares at his step brother. "You went with Rachel to help Jesse with his stupid little dance studio and didn't tell me!" Kurt looks down sheepishly. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, _that_." Finn says angrily. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt looks down, picking invisible lint off his pants. "Rachel asked me not to because she knew how you'd react. Jesse had asked her awhile ago to help him and she couldn't just blow him off."

Finn scoffs. "She was being responsible, Finn. Keeping her promises and all that. She took me because she didn't want Jesse trying anything. She knows how he feels about her, and she didn't want there to be any complications."

"Then, why didn't she just ask me to help her? Then we wouldn't have _any _complications," Finn mumbles.

Kurt looks at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Finn, we helped him set up a _dance _studio. And, besides," he says with a wave of his hand. "She made it _very _clear that she's taken. She wouldn't shut up about you and ususally I can tolerate it, but I was seriously thinking about shoving a sock in her mouth," he says, getting up and walking towards the door.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to get going. I'm meeting Blaine for our weekly shopping spree and I'm already late." He walks out of the room and down the stairs.

"But what am I gonna do about Rachel?" Finn calls.

"You'll figure it out. You always do!" He hears Kurt yell before the front door closes.

He groans and lies back on his bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

><p>She's laying on her bed, curled up in a ball clutching Finn's letterman's jacket. He's such an ass, she thinks. He always jumps to conclusions and says things he shouldn't and- and he's just a complete <em>ass<em>.

The soundtrack to Funny Girl is playing softly in the background and when _My Man _comes on, she throws a pillow at the docking station, knocking the ipod to the floor.

She hates him. She _hates _him. He has _no _right in saying that to her. Granted, she should have told him about Jesse in the first place, but she _knew _this would happen. She knew he would freak out and yell and-

Her thoughts are cut off when her phone starts ringing, signaling a text message. She sees it's from Finn so she opens it with a sigh.

_I'm sorry, Rach. Can I come over so we can talk? I love you. - Finn_

She snaps her phone shut in an instant and chucks it at the wall. He can't do this. He can't just accuse her of cheating and then turn around and tell her he loves her. He just _can't_. She wraps her body back up in a ball and holds onto his jacket tighter. His words from earlier floating through her mind.

_What, you take Puckerman with you, too? One big, happy screw-over-Finn family, huh?_

She can feel the tears start to pour over her eyes and she wipes at them furiously. What would possess him to say that? He knows how much she regrets doing what she did. He said he forgave her. He said he was over it.

She sighs and rolls over. She comes face to face with a picture of them the second week of summer. He's got the most adorable smile on his face with his arms wrapped around her, looking directly at the camera, and she's looking up at him, smiling brightly.

She rolls back over and hears her phone go off. She's hesitant, but she shuffles over and picks it up, reading the new text message he sent her.

_Baby, please. I'm sorry for saying that about Puck. I was upset and I wasn't thinking straight. Can I please come over so we can talk about this? I won't yell. I promise. - Finn_

She grinds her teeth. _Such an ass_, she thinks before sending him a quick message back.

_No. I don't want to talk to you. - Rachel_

She was being immature, she knew, but she didn't care. She throws her phone to the end of her bed and pulls the blankets up, ignoring the ring that comes a few minutes later and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He waits an hour for her to reply. An <em>hour<em>.

Nothing.

He sends her another text. _Rach, if you don't reply, I'm coming over. -Finn_

He waits another ten minutes before he grabs his keys and heads downstairs and out the door.

Why is she acting like this? _He _should be the one giving the silent treatment, not her.

He pulls into her driveway and cuts the ignition. He walks up the few steps and opens her front door without knocking. Her dad's aren't home, so it doesn't matter anyway. He storms up the stairs and gets to her bedroom door. He opens it and freezes.

She's curled up in a little ball, holding onto his letterman's jacket as if her life depended on it. He can see tear streaks down her face and his anger fades away completely. _Damn her._

He takes his shoes off and pulls the covers down, sliding in beside her. He gently peels the jacket from her grip and tosses it on the floor. He brushes the hair from her forehead and kisses it softly. "Rach," he murmurs, running his hand along her cheek. She stirs slightly, but doesn't wake up.

"Rachel, baby, wake up," he says softly, trailing kisses across her jaw. She smacks her lips slightly and opens her eyes sleepily. He looks at her and smiles softly. "Go away, I don't wanna talk to you," she mumbles, pushing at his chest, but he just grips her waist tightly, tugging her to him.

"Rachel, I'm _sorry_," he whispers, kissing any part of her face he can reach. She closes her eyes and puts a hand on his chest, shoving slightly. He stops his ministrations on her face and just holds her to him tightly.

"I'm not cheating on you," she says softly, fisting his shirt in her hand.

"I know," he says. "And I'm sosorry for what I said, Rach. _So _sorry. I was just angry about Jesse and I wasn't thinking and everything was kind of blurred because just the _thought _of him anywhere near you pisses me off to no end." He sighs and hugs her tighter. "But I trust you and I love you and I-I don't care about the stuff that happened last year, Rachel, I swear. I was just being an ass."

She giggles. "Yes. You were," she says, nodding her head slightly. "But I'm sorry, too," she says in a small voice. "I know I should have told you about Jesse, but I was trying to avoid a fight and I knew you'd react strongly. That's why I asked Kurt to help because I know Jesse still has feelings for me and I didn't want him acting on them."

"Yeah, Kurt said you talked about me so much he wanted to put a sock in your mouth," he says, laughing quietly. She giggles again. "Yes, well, I wanted him to know that I am 100% taken and happily so."

He smiles and breathes in deeply. It's quiet for a moment before she speaks again. "So, we're okay? We're done fighting?"

"Yeah, we're okay," he says, leaning down and kissing her. He pulls away and looks in her eyes. "No more secrets though, alright? I don't wanna find stuff out from other people. We tell eachother everything from here on out." She nods her head and smiles. "Deal."

He smiles his lop-sided smile that he knows she loves and traces her cheekbone with his finger tips. "I love you, you know," he says softly, running his hand into her hair.

"Forever?" She asks, smiling his favorite smile.

"Forever," he says, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>an Just a little mini story I thought of a few days ago. Hope it was enjoyable. I'm new to the writing scene, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.

read & review, por favor(:


End file.
